millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Star☆
is an original solo song performed by Ibuki Tsubasa. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Donna youfuku ga suki? Donna DEZAATO ga suki? Rokubyou choodai sugu ni erabu kara! Kimagure ni mieru kana ichizu nanda koredemo Sunao na shoudou tenka shichaeba yamerannai dake Hiroi sora o tsuranuita kidou mitai ni Odoroki to kibou (Wake Up Wind!) Tsutaetai (Wake Up Wind!) Atarashii kaze o tsukuru...sore wa, watashi! (SURII, TSUU, WAN!) Baby! Mabushii yuuki datte Sou! Donna MIRAKURU datte HAATO ni ageru shinjitete yo ne! Baby! Furimukanai de tonde Hora! Kanata no kyou ni High Touch! Hoshi to hoshi to o tsunaideku you ni Mirai e Over Drive! Susume ROKETTO SUTAA Kimi ga miteru sora o...zutto! Tanoshi itte naru to (Up! Up!) Nanimokamo (Up! Up!) Saitankyori shizen to torechau! Murippoi hou ga (Fighting! Fighting!) Moeru no wa (Fighting! Fighting!) Arigachi na GOORU yori bouken dekisou dakara Kokoro gyutto shibaru mono negai dake nara Dokomade datte (Wake Up Wind!) Ikeru yo ne (Wake Up Wind!) Ginga nante chiisakatta toka...iechau, watashi! Saikou deshoo? Baby! Yakusoku shichau yo Mou donna tooku ni datte Kirameku hikari todokete ageru Baby! Sou kimeta koto zettai Nee kanaetainda My Heart Yume ni zawameku kimochi ga RANCHAA Hatenkou? Joutou susume ROKETTO SUTAA Kimi wa mitete kureru? SANKYU! Tsugi no sora o miagetara mune no BIITO Hibikidasunda (Are You Ready?) KAUNTO DAUN (Are You Ready?) Atarashii kaze o tsukuru...watashi! (SURII, TSUU, WAN!) Baby! Mabushii yuuki datte Sou! Donna MIRAKURU datte HAATO ni ageru shinjitete yo ne! Baby! Furimukanai de tonde Hora! Kanata no kyou ni High Touch! Hoshi to hoshi to o tsunaideku you ni Mirai e Over Drive! Susume ROKETTO SUTAA Kimi ga miteru sora o...zutto! Mada, shiranai yume o...zutto! Tsuranuke Dream! Sono mama Warp! Jiyuu megakete Drive! |-| Kanji= どんな洋服がスキ？　どんなデザートがスキ？ 6秒ちょーだい　すぐに選ぶから！ キマグレに見えるかな　イチズなんだこれでも 素直な衝動　点火しちゃえば　やめらんないだけ 広い空をつらぬいた軌道みたいに オドロキと希望 (Wake Up Wind！) 伝えたい (Wake Up Wind！) 新しい風を作る…それは、わたし！ (スリー、ツー、ワン！) Baby！眩しい勇気だって そう！どんなミラクルだって ハートにあげる　信じててよね！ Baby！振り向かないで飛んで ほら！彼方の今日に High Touch！ 星と星とを　つないでくように 未来へ Over Drive！進めロケットスター キミが見てる空を…ずっと！ 楽しいってなると (Up！Up！) なにもかも (Up！Up！) 最短距離　自然と取れちゃう！ 無理っぽい方が (Fighting！Fighting！) 燃えるのは (Fighting！Fighting！) ありがちなゴールより冒険出来そうだから こころギュッと縛るモノ　願いだけなら どこまでだって (Wake Up Wind！) もっと沢山の歌詞は ※ Mojim.com 行けるよね (Wake Up Wind！) 銀河なんて小さかったとか…言えちゃう、わたし！ 最高でしょー？ Baby！約束しちゃうよ もう　どんな遠くにだって キラめくヒカリ　届けてあげる Baby！そう決めたコト絶対 ねえ　叶えたいんだ My Heart 夢にざわめく　気持ちがランチャー 破天荒？上等　進めロケットスター キミは見ててくれる？ サンキュ！ 次の空を見上げたら胸のビート 響きだすんだ (Are You Ready？) カウントダウン (Are You Ready？) 新しい風を作る…翼＝わたし！ (スリー、ツー、ワン！) Baby！眩しい勇気だって そう！どんなミラクルだって ハートにあげる　信じててよね！ Baby！振り向かないで飛んで ほら！彼方の今日に High Touch！ 星と星とを　つないでくように 未来へ Over Drive！進めロケットスター キミが見てる空を…ずっと！ まだ、知らない夢を…ずっと！ つらぬけ Dream！ そのまま Warp！ 自由めがけて Drive！ |-| English= What kind of clothes do you like? What kind of desserts do you like? I'll give you 6 seconds, so choose fast! Even if you see this way as whimsical I just can't stop igniting this obedient impulse Like a trajectory going through this vast sky I want to convey (Wake up wind!) Wonder and hope (Wake up wind!) To make new winds...that's me! (Three, two, one!) Baby! Even if it's dazzling courage Yes! No matter what type of miracle it is Raise your heart and believe! Baby! Fly without turning around Look! Beyond today is a high touch! In order to connect the stars and stars Overdrive to the future! Go on, rocket star To the sky you saw...Forever! This is getting fun (Up! Up!) Anything and everything (Up! Up!) Can naturally come off at the shortest distance! Such impossible-ish ways (Fighting! Fighting!) Makes me fired up (Fighting! Fighting!) Because I rather be more adventurous than aiming for a common goal Even if it's only a wish tightly bound with my heart No matter where we go (Wake Up Wind!) I can go (Wake Up Wind!) To such a tiny galaxy...that's I would say! Isn't this the best? Baby! Let's make a promise No matter how far away we are I'll deliver this glittering light to you Baby! I decided that absolutely Hey, I wanna grant you my heart These bustling feelings in my dreams launch Is that unheard of? Go on at first class, rocket star Will you look at me? Thank you! When I look up to the next sky, my chest beat Starts to echo (Are you ready?) Countdown! (Are you ready?) To make new winds...that's me! (Three, two, one!) Baby! Even if it's dazzling courage Yes! No matter what type of miracle it is Raise your heart and believe! Baby! Fly without turning around Look! Beyond today is a high touch! In order to connect the stars and stars Overdrive to the future! Go on, rocket star To the sky you saw...Forever! To the still unknown dreams...Forever! Go through your dreams! Warp this way! Drive and aim for freedom! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 02 (sung by: Ibuki Tsubasa) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Ibuki Tsubasa